The Mid-America Cancer Center Program is a regionally oriented cooperative effort among four research institutions -- the University of Kansas Medical Center, the University of Kansas, Lawrence, Kansas State University and the Midwest Research Institute -- in the Kansas-Greater Kansas City area, with membership composed of highly qualified researchers in basic and clinical sciences and in the development and application of advanced techniques of care of cancer victims. The basic functions and aims of the MACCP are 1) to encourage and facilitate broad, balanced and collaborative cancer research on an interdisciplinary and intercampus basis; 2) to speed and broaden the dissemination of cancer research results to the specialized and general practicing professionals and ultimately to the cancer patients; 3) to foster new and promising research directions and to aid the efforts of beginning scientists; 4) to encourage the pursuit of cancer related careers by students at various levels in a range of fields; 5) to increase the knowledge of cancer and its treatment among the lay population; 6) to improve the facilities available to all members of the MACCP engaged in research; and 7) to improve the care delivered to cancer patients. The MACCP provides an administrative structure which supports these collaborative efforts, sponsoring activities or projects when necessary to achieve the desired results.